


What Makes You Human

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Amnesia, Around the house, Fluff, Gen, I know this series is over but I'm late to the party so here we go, Kaneki Ken as Sasaki Haise, Life at the Chateau, Parental Sasaki Haise, Precious Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Qs Squad - Freeform, Saiko is as confused as everyone else, Saiko lives for meat, Sasaki does all the cooking, Sasaki is a ghoul (but don't tell him), Slice of Life, Urie just does his own thing, or Q Squad whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Saiko reflects on the more ghoul-like aspects of her teacher, and the Qs Squad's first days together.





	What Makes You Human

Saiko tried to see through the darkness as she quietly tiptoed down the staircase. She had noticed Shirazu sneaking a large piece of ham into the fridge earlier, probably hoping that she wouldn't have seen. Unfortunately for Shirazu, Saiko had also undergone the Quinx surgery, which left her with a heightened sense of smell. A sense, which in Saiko's case, went mostly unused except for the detection of meat.

She considered snatching it up to her bedroom then and there, but decided against it. A midnight snack would suit her perfectly.

Saiko paused at the door to the kitchen, feeling quite triumphant. Shirazu never stood a chance. With a wide grin and a confident push, she opened the door to the kitchen. 

When light flooded into the staircase, she immediately knew something was wrong. Someone else was in the kitchen! Saiko scurried up the stairs, and huddled just outside the wall of light. 

Who was it? Could it be, another midnight snacker? Suddenly, Saiko wished she had used her detection skills for something other than meat. 

A horrible thought occurred to her. If they were coming down for a midnight snack, maybe they were also after the same target! The thought of the juicy rack of ham being eaten by someone else made Saiko cast aside any doubts. 

She flung herself down the stairs and into the kitchen.

 

"Save some for me!" 

 

She was two bounds into the kitchen when she froze again. This time, relief washed over her. Haise was staring at her through a pair of reading glasses, his book still open in his hand.

The ham was in no imminent danger.

 

"Ahh... Mamman, it's just you!" 

 

A small smile crept over his face.

"What are you doing up so late, Saiko? Urie and the rest went to bed hours ago."

 

Saiko shook her head.

"I could ask you the same thing, Mamman. What are you doing up?"

 

His smile shifted, and his eyes followed. If Saiko didn't know otherwise, she might have thought he looked a little embarrased. He let out a small chuckle.

"It seems you've caught me eating. I wasn't expecting anyone to be up this late."

 

Saiko followed his gaze, tucked between his book and him was a small dinner plate with what looked to be a small, plastic container filled with jam on it.

Saiko immediately knew what was in that plastic. The shock must have shown on her face, because Haise gave another soft laugh. He looked more embarrased now.

"Not very appetizing, is it?" 

It took Saiko a moment to respond, and she had a hard time looking away from the now ominous container. Realizing she had made him uncomfortable, her face got hot too.

"No! Really! Looks tast- I mean... not really but, I don't care!"

Haise's smile grew wider. A silence permeated throughout the kitchen, until something occurred to Saiko.

"Mamman, whenever we go out on missions and stuff I always see you eat human- I mean, ordinary food... I thought... you..." 

Saiko trailed off, not sure how to continue. Haise considered for a moment before responding.

"Yeah, ordinary food tastes awful to me. I think the trick is to just swallow it without chewing. I can't digest it though, so I try to avoid eating it whenever I can."

"Ah... I see..."

They once again lapsed into silence, but inside, Saiko had a flurry of questions. How could food taste awful? Mamman never let it show if it did, and If he couldn't digest it, how did he eat it? Could it be, he threw it up later...? No, wait! She was sure she had seen him chewing before.

Saiko's thoughts were interrupted by Haise, who's eyes seemed a bit distant.

"I'm not sure where I learned it, but it takes some acting on my part."

Saiko once again found herself wondering who Haise had been before he was their mentor. Mrs. Akira had said they weren't supposed to ask about that. 

She still remembered the Qs Sqad's first days together so clearly. Although some parts were beginning to fade, she remembered most now more than ever.

It had been one of the most strange days of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! Hoping to switch to a bit more slice-of-life-ish.
> 
> Also sorry for the formatting my keyboard is as bad as my grades.


End file.
